


All These Little Sins

by BreathOfWings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fjord in third chapter, M/M, Prostitution, Sex for Favors, survival sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfWings/pseuds/BreathOfWings
Summary: A fill for this prompt from the Critical Role Kink Meme:Caleb is used to having to earn his way on his back or his knees. So when Fjord flirts with him one night Caleb assumes its time for him to pay Fjord back for all the kindness Fjord's group have shown him and Nott.





	1. Chapter 1

He hadn't told Nott. There were precious few things Caleb hadn't told her but this was one of them. He just couldn't. He had tried so many times, glancing over at her, parting his lips to speak and then nothing. And how could he tell her?

She looked at him like he hung the stars to hang in the sky, amazed at the magic that flowed so easily now from his fingertips, beaming like a delighted mother as her wicked little brain plotted ways to help him succeed. She was so impressed by him, eyes widening and jaw dropping when she was finally able to cast her first piece of magic, a few words whispered into a copper wire, an entirely new world opened up to her like a flower following his patient instruction, many nights spent in a protective circle of silver thread, her mask set aside and Frumpkin curled around his neck.

She never asked how he was able to get a silver wire.

It's entirely possible she thought it was a trinket from home, a family heirloom of some kind. He had told enough of his past that she knew he didn't have a home to return to so that was entirely possible and he was not about to pry any further. Caleb knew what she thought of him, the kind of man she thought he was, this perfect image she had in her mind, and he was not about to break that, or at least not yet. She didn't have to know what he did to survive.

\--

"Dirty whore," the man growled in his ear, before his teeth sunk into Caleb's shoulder, drawing a stifled cry from the man beneath him. Caleb gasped wetly, locks of matted hair sticking to his face, eyelids fluttering with every sharp thrust of the man's hips, movement shoving him forward across the hard wood floor of the inn before he dragged him back again, nails leaving red welts over the jut of his hipbones.

"Ja, ja," Caleb hissed, heat rising in his stomach, groans of pain interspersed with moans of pleasure, chasing his own high as the man panted and groaned above him, hips starting to stutter, the almost constant flashes of pleasure becoming elongated. Roughly, a hand groped it's way from his hip to grasp his cock, loosely stroking it as the man lost his rhythm, hips slamming into him with dull fleshy thuds. Caleb gasped for breath, arms almost giving way before he lowered his head to the floor, presenting himself fully to the man, resting his cheek on his hand as he stared unseeing at the wall, hips giving minute twitches. The man slammed his cock into Caleb one last time, a low groan echoing from gritted teeth as he came, hot and warm inside Caleb, stroking him roughly until Caleb fell over the edge with a choked cry, body shaking and tightening around the other man.  
"You're a good fuck," the man gasped, wiping his hands off on the bare skin of Caleb's back, pulling himself out and parting Caleb's hole, watching the cum ooze out for a few seconds before slapping his palm against the semi-conscious wizards backside causing him to jump. Caleb blinked sleepily, his mind rolling over, awash in white soothing pleasure induced blankness before he pushed himself back onto his feet, feeling the liquid leak down his thighs, stickiness in it's wake.

"Danke sir," he whispered, voice hoarse.  
The man chuckled, roughly jerking Caleb's chin up to stare into his eyes.  
"Good whore," he chuckled, an evil grin spreading across his face. He spat once, holding Caleb in place as his spittle ran down the man's cheek and throat, pooling in the exposed jut of his bruised collarbones. Then he turned and left, tucking himself away back inside his trousers, boots heavy and clunking on the rickety stairs.

Caleb staggered forwards, legs shaking, hands shaking, and shut and latched the door. He hung onto the door handle, breath coming short and sharp as he stared towards his next target: the moneybag, previously counted out in front of his eyes, tucked inside his folded clothes atop the half broken dresser. This had to be enough. With numb feet, body swiftly cooling, aftershocks of pleasure morphing into twinges of discomfort, he moved to the dresser, one hand resting against the wall.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight silver pieces. Caleb counted them again, letting them fall from his fingers back into the pouch, letting out the shaking breath he had been holding as he pressed the bag to his bare chest, head falling back against the wall. A small glint on the floor caught his eye and he turned his head to inspect it. A small spool of metallic thread lay near the spot where he had been fucked. Caleb glanced towards the closed door, listening intently for the sound of footsteps, mind briefly slipping into Frumpkin's, the cat sitting guard in the shadows of the hall, orange fur made dark with mud.

Nothing. He was alone.

Caleb quickly pulled on his clothes, grimacing at the mess between his legs but ultimately ignoring it. A problem for another time. He scooped up the money pouch, tucking it securely in his bag, and paused on his way to the window, wincing as he leant down to grab the spool of thread, tucking it alongside the hard earned money.

Climbing out of a window and down three stories was never easy on the best of days and so he didn't, pressing the feather to his lips and mumbling a few words, Caleb felt the magic wrap around him and let himself fall.

\--

"Where've you been Caleb?" Nott asked from beneath her nest of pilfered blankets and stolen trinkets, her voice slow and slurred from the fever that wracked her tiny body.  
"I got you some medicine, ya? It will help you feel better," Caleb said, pulling out the tiny bottle, swallowing hard. His throat was sore and bruised, the apothecary willing to lower the price if Caleb let him use his mouth and he agreed, dropping to his already bruised knees quickly and letting the man use his mouth until he came. Four silver pieces rattled in his pocket, promising a room over their head for the next few nights and food enough for Nott to recover, as well as the small attic room for Caleb to earn them some more money on his knees or on his back, in whatever way he could.  
"Thank you Caleb," Nott whispered as she swallowed the last of the healing potion, a tiny green hand stretching out to squeeze his hand before she slowly fell back into sleep, limb lolling to the floor. He gently tucked her back into the nest and gingerly sat down on the bed, flopping to the side and pulling his knees up to his chest, feeling sore but defiantly proud. Nott was going to live, and that was all he wanted


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had full intentions of Fjord being in this chapter fully but I got sidetracked. However definately next chapter will have Fjord x Caleb.

It still made his head spin if he dwelt on it for too long, this strange group of people he and Nott had fallen in with. His life was balanced on a razor's edge, unable to dwell on it for too long or he would fall once again. And it was getting harder and harder to drag himself out of the black pit.

Caleb was confused what this group wanted from him, Fjord seeming to step forward as the natural leader as the half-orc lead them through the town, head high and shoulders relaxed. One of his hands slipped into his pocket, scooping up the few coppers he had there and dropping them back down as he counted.

One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

Not enough. Not nearly enough. As soon as they had been paid it was gone again, spent before it would slowly trickle away into nothingness. He knew how to live with nothing, knew how to survive. His arse still ached after his last customer, slipping away from the main group by way of the window once he knew Nott was asleep in a drunken haze and their room made secure by the use of his stolen silver thread. Caleb knew how to be discrete, not by any knowledge he was born with, but something he studied like everything else. Glances from underneath his lases, tilting his head to elongate his neck and sighing, wrapping each individual finger slowly around the neck of a bottle and tipping his head back fully to swallow, and maintaining eye contact. Never failed.

His most recent client had been a soldier, still new and unsure in his uniform as he nervously drank his beer, eyes lingering slightly too long on the men walking past him. He had followed Caleb as if on a leash, as the wizard winked, curling his lips into a small smile before slowly exiting the bar, letting the man watch him leave and almost running after him, tripping over his feet in his eagerness. His kiss had been sloppy, unsure, growing bolder with the exchange of coin, a boy too desperate to consider the alternatives, too excited to stop now. His mouth warm on Caleb's as he crowded him back against the wall, hands running over his chest before dropping down to work their way underneath his belt as Caleb stood there and took it. The guard's hand briefly ran down his cock, reaching down to cup his balls as his other worked frantically at Caleb's loose belt, yanking his trousers down roughly the second he was able to. The wizard threw back his head with a barely concealed moan, wrapping his arms around the guard's shoulders for support as the man lifted him, trapping him against the wall and pushing his hips against Caleb's, fabric rough against bare skin.  
His fingers were dry as they roughly pushed inside Caleb, a yowl of pain escaping him before he burrowed his face in the man's shoulder, biting his shirt to keep from screaming.

A quick spell, hissed into the man's skin, and Caleb slipped his fingers behind himself, leaning forward onto the man who kissed him sloppily, all tongue and wetness, before he groaned at the feeling of Caleb's fingers slipping in alongside his own, wet and slippery with oil. He pushed Caleb further into the wall, Caleb gasping into his ear as he frantically worked his fingers inside himself as the guard fumbled, one handed with his trousers, pulling out his cock and pressing it against Caleb's entrance. He hissed as he pulled his fingers out, feeling the burn of too fast movement before stroking the man's cock, wrist aching at the strange angle. He wrapped his arms around the guard's neck, making sure he moaned into the man's ear as he pushed inside, pain causing his voice to crack and distort in a way that drove the man on. The man paused once he was fully inside, chest heaving against Caleb's as he gasped, eyes fluttering closed before his hips began to roll in quick jerky motions.

Caleb gasped for breath, voice lost to groans and hisses, nails biting in his palms as he was shoved against the wall, feeling the damp chill of the wall against his thin shirt. The man's hips slapped against his, cock twitching deep inside him, the burn accompanying every movement as the man sped up, tiny desperate noises spilling from his throat. Caleb shoved a hand down between them to wrap around his own cock, palm still slick with oil, as the man's thrusts increased. He wasn't going to last long now. It burned inside him, brushing up against his sweet spot, but never hitting it full on as the man hissed and groaned, arms shaking from holding up Caleb's slight weight.  
"So good, so good," the man gasped, roughly shoving Caleb against the wall causing him to hiss in pain, hand almost a blur over his cock as the man began to come, hips slamming against his in a way that promised to leave bruises. Caleb whined high and strung out, chasing his high frantically as warmth washed into him, the man's twitching cock just missing the spot deep inside him, before the man's trembling hand joined his, rough thumb rubbing over the head as Caleb came, vision filling with stars.

When he came back to himself, he was standing on the ground, legs bare and water soaking into his shoes. Caleb pulled in a deep breath, blinking slowly to clear his head as he carefully bent down to retrieve his lost trousers, cloth heavy with water.  
"Um."  
The guard was still there, face red and limp cock hanging out of his trousers. Caleb pulled his trousers back on, nose crinkling in discomfort which he pushed down, walking towards the guard. The younger man watched his approach, hands wringing together. Caleb reached down and wrapped his fingers around the man's cock, squeezing it gently before tucking it back into the man's trousers.  
"If you see me in the streets, you don't know me," Caleb said as clearly as he could, throat sore and voice cracking in places.  
The guard nodded frantically, blush increasing as Caleb leant down and kissed him sweetly. It was the least he could do before he quickly moved away, flinging a disguise self over himself as soon as he was out of sight.

He had slipped back into the room without Nott noticing thankfully, but the others he was less sure about. They kept glancing back at him, questions poised on the tips of their tongues, Fjord especially. The half-orc was many things, but subtle was not one of them. The group stopped as a unit before they dispersed, Nott taking his hand and squeezing it before she disappeared off with Jester, eyes scanning the crowd in search of trinkets to take and Caleb was alone in the middle of the crowd. Except for Fjord.

"So, uh- Caleb," Fjord began, shifting to fully face Caleb, catching his gaze and holding it, "You're not getting anything?"  
Caleb shook his head, offering a quick tight smile as he shifted backwards away from the bulk of the crowd, Fjord following cautiously after a few heartbeats, acting like a buffer.  
"Nein, I have no money left," Caleb answered, dropping his eyes from the intense stare, glancing back up occasionally as he spoke.  
"Well, I'd pay for you if there was something that you were after," Fjord said, close enough that Caleb could feel his voice reverberate in his chest, the half-orc taking up his entire universe for a few heartbeats. Was he- no. Maybe? And Caleb did need spell components, his pouch dangerously light in a way that made him think twice about taking on anymore jobs that didn't pay up front with the group.

"I think we are all a bit light on cash at the moment," he answered instead, glancing around at the crowd.  
Fjord noticed this, yellow eyes seeming to light up with some unknown emotion that Caleb couldn't place.  
"Do you want to go somewhere quieter? I know you're not too good with crowds."

Ah. This was familiar territory. This he could do.

"Ja, sure," Caleb answered, raising his head and meeting Fjord's gaze head on, "Lead the way."


End file.
